


Bespoke

by rdm2



Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Elihal, Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: There's a reason Elihal prefers his customers to come to him.
Relationships: Elihal/Éibhear Hattori
Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053320
Kudos: 6





	Bespoke

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of AMOW Winter Whumperland. Under the Mistletoe: blackmail | obsessive whumper | stalking

A knock came from the door. Elihal looked up from the shirt he was mending to see a delivery boy at his door. Setting his previous mending down, he brushed himself off and went to the door. 

"Hello?" He blinked at the nicely dressed dh'oine at the door. He looked quite out of place in farcorners. Fidgeting nervously at his stare. "Can I," He swallowed "can I help you?"

The dh'oine blinked, before blushing and handing a package to him. "Um, I've heard good words about your work, would you be willing to mend this? It's my younger sister's dress, I was playing with a friend and tripped over the laundry and accidently tore it. Preferably before she finds out." He shuffled again quite nervously. 

Elihal slowly opened the package. His eyes widened as they looked at the beautiful dress. It was a beautiful purple dress with a lighter corset like upper half, and a deeper purple skirt. The edges of the upper half were decorated in white laces, as well as under the breast area, and the bottom of the skirt. It came with a flowing ombre see through purple cloak with a light purple high collar with an amethyst stone set in the center.

"Oh!" He gasped finding two tears one in the back of the cape collar, and a larger one in the skirt.

The dh'oine bit his lip. " can you fix it? I can pay extra for speed."

"Yes, it shouldn't take two long, I can have done by tomorrow if you like. Would you be willing to come around the ninth bell?" 

The dh'oine gave a quick bow. "Yes, thank-you. Master Elihal I can only offer you my most sincere gratitude. Thank-you, from the bottom of my heart thank-you." The human then left.

\------------

Elihal brought the dress inside and grabbed the nearest dress form to place it on. To their surprise it was the perfect fit. Something about that didn't feel right, but they dismissed the feeling, as several of their forms were based on regular's measurements. Kneeling down they got to work.

They started with mending the tear on the dress. It was a clean cut, and pretty easy to sew up. Humming an old tune as they stitched, they marveled at the smooth fabric.

They stood up to get to the neck tear and froze. They had marked the top of the forms with names if they were for a specific person. This one was their personal mark. They swallowed that uneasy feeling coming back.

It still could be a coincidence, they thought as they eyed how well the dress fit the form, the Lady could simply be of a similar shape as them.

They finished sewing up the neck tear up, and went to go put it away and stopped. It wouldn't do any harm to leave it out for now. It was rather beautiful. Their hand lingered on the fabric before turning away, there was other work to be done.  
\----  
The next day they prepared for a trip to market as they waited for the mystery man to arrive. A knock on the door froze them. They couldn't put their finger on what was bothering him about this client, but... They shook their head heading for the door. The dh'oine hadn't done anything just... They sighed and opened the door.

They gave their best customer service smile at the dh'oine, beckoning him inside. "Your dress is done, Mister...?" Their voice trailed off realizing he had never gotten a name. 

The dh'oine blushed, "I am so sorry, where are my manners. I am Stef Van Achteren." He turned back to the dress in delight. "Master Elihal! I cannot even see where the tear was! Oh thank-you I don't know how I could ever thank-you!" 

He reached into his coat and handed them a small bag of coins. Just from the weight alone they could tell that this was too much. "Sir!"

"No dear sir, I promised you would be compensated for your quick time." He placed his hands over theirs, making them flinch slightly back. 

Mr. Van Achteren blinked, letting go of their hands immediately. "Um, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend."

Elihal forced a smile on their face. "Oh no, sir you didn't offend me, I was just surprised." 

Thankfully the dh'oine didn't try to touch them again. He was still standing far too close to them than they were comfortable with, but they kept a smile on their face.

Stepping back they offered to put the dress in a special bag, which Mr. Van Achteren eagerly agreed, but before he left he turned with an offer.

"Master Elihal, I, if you are agreeable, would you be able to come to my home to take measurements for my grandmother? She's getting older, and I don't think she would be able to make the trek out here, but she would be tickled pink if you would. I, um, apologize in advance for anything she might say."

"Does she not like elves?"

Mr. Van Achteren raised his hand waving "No, no, not like that. More she doesn't always realize what she says might not be quite appropriate. She has treated elves that have come to the house before...uhhh sweetly, might try to pat you on the head kinda like? I can try to talk to her before you come over? And you'll be duly compensated for your time."

"I think I can handle that. When do you want to meet, I'm heading down to the main market for the day, so I could meet you then?"

Mr. Van Achteren bit his lip "would midday work?"

"Yes that should work. Where should I meet you?"

"Oh! Yes, um do you know the house with light blue shutters with the silver deer chimes in the window?"

"Yes, I do, is that one yours?"

"Yes. I'll see you then?"

"Yes, thank-you!"

After the dh'oine left Elihal sat against his closed door for a moment, head in his hands, not sure why they felt so panicked. Nothing had happened.

\----

Picking herself up she decides to get up and get herself down to market. She grabs her bag and heads out, spinning about as if she was wearing a skirt, once she was out of sight of other people. 

As she was walking down the road, though she had to stop several times and look round as she could almost feel eyes on the back of her neck. She never saw anyone but couldn't get the feeling out of her mind as she sped up on the road.

She felt the eyes following her all throughout the market making her quite jittery, but she managed to get everything she needed. Counting the bells as they rang, she decided to leave her items with her husband, and head over to her appointment. 

Heading over to his workshop, she smiled as she leaned on the door frame, and watched him work.

After a few minutes Elihal cleared her throat, getting his attention. A soft smile on her face, she watched her husband light up at the sight of her. Laying down his tools he walked over and gave her a hug.

"Elihal! I wasn't expecting you"

"I needed to go to market," she hesitated, "I also have a house appointment around here today, the gentleman who brought that beautiful dress over wants me to take measurements for his grandmother. He said she is unable to leave the house, so me going to her would be easier on her than the usual way. Can I leave my stuff here?"

Éibhear looked concerne, "Of course! But have you met this gentleman before? I know you prefer people coming to you, especially when the client is a human." He bit his lip.

"No, I'm not fully comfortable with it, but..." Elihal played with a thread on Éibhear's shirt that had come loose. "He has been nothing but nice, and he paid me over two hundred crowns for the mending job."

Éibhear raised his eyebrows, "you said he lives around here, what does he look like?"

"Hmmm, blond with a bowl-cut, pale with red blotches on his skin, brown eyes I think. He was wearing a black hat with a similar amethyst jewel on it. He lives in the house with the light blue shutters, you know the one with the pretty silver deer wind chime?"

Éibhear rubbed his chin "I think I've seen him around before, chatting with Branwen down the street. Never met him though. Stay safe, if you don't feel safe at any time leave."

Elihal kissed his cheek, "I know, thank-you." She sighed "I'll bring something over for lunch after I'm done, taking a measurement shouldn't take too long. Do you want something in particular?" 

"Kroketten? Brian the next street over does a good one with eel."

"Sounds good." Another kiss to Éibhear's nose this time. Before turning to leave with a wave.

\-----

They walked up to the house nervously. They straightened their shoulders and knocked on the door. Mr. Van Achteren opened the door smiling. "Master Elihal! Come in." He led them over to a small sitting room and offered them some tea. "I'll go get her, just wait here." He hurried upstairs and Elihal could hear a door opening and closing. 

After finishing their tea, considering asking their host for the recipe, they went to get up for a moment as this had been taking a while, and found they couldn't. Their body felt weak and they fell to the floor as they tried to stand. 

Trying to pick themselves up as the room spun around them, they attempted to cry out for help, as they heard Mr. Van Achteren coming back down the stairs, not sure what was happening.

It was only as they looked up to see him smiling viciously at them did it click that they had been drugged, as the lights grew dim.  
\-----  
Groggily opening his eyes, they started to panic as they realized they were tied to a chair. Their client stood in front of them grinning. He was wearing a necklace of elven ears. Elihal tried to shout but he was gagged. 

"Shhhh, sweet thing. It's alright." He reached out and touched their face. "I knew as soon as I saw you I wanted you. I saw you dancing with that other elf in the moonlight, your dress swaying, your laughter like silver bells"

He walked behind them and started brushing their hair, much to Elihal's distress. They tried to pull their head away but were smacked hard across the side of their face.

"Don't do that pretty. I'm trying to help you with your hair. Some nice braids to go with your new dress."

They hadn't even realized till then that they were wearing that dress he had been fawning over before. They let out an angry whine. 

A soft sound caught their ear, too soft for the human behind him. Someone was coming down the steps and by the sound, not another human. Their suspicions were confirmed by the loud smack of a pipe, and the startled cry of the human as he fell.

The person quickly untied and ungaged them, and they almost cried as they saw Éibhear. He picked them up and they buried their face in his chest as he carried them up the stairs, and snuck out the back door. 

Back home, eating the planned Kroketten, though Éibhear had gotten it instead of them, Elihal curled into his husband's side. Tears now dried on their face, their husband's hand smoothing out their hair, Elihal wished for a world that wasn't so cruel.


End file.
